Super Mario Kart 11
Super Mario Kart 11 (formerly called Super Mario Kart: The Best of U in early beta) is the sequel of Mario Kart 10 ''and the tenth installment of the [[Mario Kart (series)|''Mario Kart series]]. Gameplay All gameplay features from the previous two Mario Kart installments return in Super Mario Kart 11, except there are only four races in each cup. Special Items and the All-Cup Tour return from Mario Kart: Double Dash. The standings, the competitors' karts, how many Coins they have, and any items they're carrying are shown on the Game Pad. Players can also store two items on the Game Pad, which they must tap to re-obtain. Online racing also re-appears. In multiplayer battles, when a player with a game pad loses, they can play on the game pad as a bomb, trying to attack other players, similar to Mario Kart 64. Items Normal Coin.png|Coin Mushroom.png|Mushroom Triple Mushrooms.png|Triple Mushrooms Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom Item Box.png|Item Box Banana.png|Banana Triple Bananas.png|Triple Bananas Green Shell.png|Green Shell Triple Green Shells.png|Triple Green Shells Red Shell.png|Red Shell Blue Spiny Shell.png|Spiny Shell Star.png|Star Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Fake Item Box.png|Fake Item Box Special Default Characters Fireball.png|Fireball (Mario) Green Fireball.png|Green Fireball (Luigi) Perry.PNG|Perry (Peach) Yoshi Egg.png|Yoshi Egg (Yoshi) Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp (Toad) Triple Red Shells.png|Triple Red Shells (Koopa) Banana Bunch.png|Banana Bunch (Diddy Kong) Time Bomb.png|Time Bomb (Wario) Cannon.png|Cannon (Waluigi) Giant Banana.png|Giant Banana (Donkey Kong) Bowser Shell.png|Bowser Shell (Bowser) Unlockable Characters POW Block.png|POW Block (Shy Guy) Birdo Egg.png|Birdo Egg (Birdo) Heart.png|Heart (Daisy) Podoboo.png|Podoboo (Metal Mario) Luma.jpg|Luma (Rosalina) Magic_Paintbrush.JPG|Magic Paintbrush (Shadow Mario) Thunder Cloud.png|Thunder Cloud (Wiggler) MKDS-Dry_Bones_Artwork.png|Dry Shell (Dry Bowser) Barrel.png|Barrel (Funky Kong) Boo.png|Boo (King Boo) Bone.JPG|Bone (Dry Bones) Golden Mushroom.png|Golden Mushroom (Toadette) Characters Default *Mario (medium) *Luigi (medium) *Peach (light) *Yoshi (light) *Toad (feather) *Koopa (feather) *Diddy Kong (light) *Wario (heavy) *Waluigi (medium) *Donkey Kong (heavy) *Bowser (heavy) Unlockable *Shy Guy (feather) *Birdo (light) *Daisy (light) *Metal Mario (heavy) *Rosalina (cruiser) *Shadow Mario (medium) *Wiggler (cruiser) *Dry Bowser (heavy) *Funky Kong (cruiser) *King Boo (cruiser) *Dry Bones (feather) *Toadette (feather) *Mii (depends on the size and/or height from the Mii Channel) Scrapped *Hammer Bro *Petey Piranha *Boo and Koopa Paratroopa also appear in the files. Courses New Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Monty Mole Motorway *Daisy Pathway *Albatross Airship Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *F.L.U.D.D. Factory *Birdo Bouncehouse *Sushi Ship (Shark Ship) Star Cup *Luma Raceway *Ink Piranha Intersection (Hideous Highway) *Far Away Bay *Toadette Village Special Cup *E. Gadd Estate *Aguago Water Park *Bowser Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Shell Cup *3DS Toad Circuit *N64 Wario Stadium *SNES Mario Circuit 4 *GCN Mario Circuit Banana Cup *N64 Moo Moo Farm *SNES Vanilla Lake 2 *Wii Wario's Gold Mine *GCN Mushroom City Leaf Cup *SNES Choco Island 2 *3DS Rosalina's Ice World *DS Mario Circuit *Wii Dry Dry Ruins Lightning Cup *SNES Bowser Castle 3 *DS Yoshi Falls *GCN Bowser's Castle *DS Rainbow Road Unused/scrapped *mario_party_course: A Mario Party themed course that was scrapped in early development due to major texture issues, and opinions of staff members. *highway_course: A possible early version of Ink Piranha Intersection, this version features no Piranhas and heavier car traffic, and can be played via early demo versions. *sky_course: A very short course, possibly used to test gliders. *tunnel_course: An extremely long course taking place in city pipes cancelled early because of complications. Accessed by early demo versions, this track features large amounts of scrapped cows for an unknown reason. *test_course: A medium-sized test course mainly consisting of donut-shaped turns and circular tunnels, with a few Glider Pads. Several Goombas, unused Penguin animals, and a few Shy Guys roam open areas *Yay_course: a course with fluttershys face everywhere on road backround Wall and roof and when your on the walls... you will see fluttershy saying yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayay forever! And on the fence... You see a picture of yoshi eating fluttershys butt! *Pokebutt_course: A couse where will fart you all the way out of the universe into ponyville. *alicia_course: if you download and play this... Fluttershy will eat you. *goomba!!!!!!!!_course: you will explode into 7000 butts from this. *faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart everywhere Gallery Screen Shot 2013-08-06 at 4.01.26 PM.png|Logo used in early beta, with different "Super" text Trivia *Birdo Bouncehouse and Ink Piranha Intersection are by far the most picked courses in the online racing feature. *Aguago Water Park shares the same music as the Blooper Drain Race from Super Mario Sunshine.